


Lilac Tree

by orphan_account



Series: Sarah J Maas: One-Shots [4]
Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bryce and Hunt take a walk in the park with Syrinx. Cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Hunt Athalar/Bryce Quinlan
Series: Sarah J Maas: One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Lilac Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I had an idea.

A warm breeze ruffled Bryce’s hair as she walked through the park with Hunt and Syrinx. Hunt was holding Syrinx’s leash with one hand and Bryce’s hand with the other. A soft smile lifted Bryce’s features as they passed a particularly beautiful lilac tree. The scent filled the air, sweet but not overpowering. If she didn’t know any better, Bryce would have thought she had died and gone to heaven, simply because of how beautiful it was. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hunt open his mouth to say something, but promptly close it again.

Deciding that pestering her boyfriend about it simply wasn’t worth the effort today, Bryce settled for just squeezing Hunt’s hand once. He squeezed back, his warm hand completely wrapped around her smaller one.

“Whatcha’ thinking?” Byrce asked. She didn’t expect much of an answer, and the soft “hmm” she got in reply was so carefree that she didn’t even ask for a better one. Then, Hunt tugged her to a stop. They were on the other side of the lilac tree now, having walked along the path around to the other side of the park. Hunt dropped Bryce’s hand and plucked one of the little flowers off the tree. Bryce raised her eyebrows.

“Don’t give me that look. I’m trying to do something cute,” Hunt said with faux seriousness. Bryce laughed. “What is this ‘something cute’ you speak of?” Hunt’s

cheeks turned a delightful pink but he stepped closer, holding the flower up to Bryce’s head and tucking it behind her ear. Her wine red hair slipped to cover the flower, but Hunt brushed it back gently and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. Bryce smiled, unable to contain the love she felt for Hunt in that moment. However, Hunt beat her to the words.

“I love you.” Bryce’s heart warmed.

“I love you too,” she replied. Syrinx growled. A squirrel ran up a tree. They laughed and continued on their walk, fingers threaded together as tightly as their souls.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of requests on Tumblr for more Quinlar fluff. You can find me @rhysmybaby if you want to check out my blog!


End file.
